Trip
by Amako-chan
Summary: Scene: “Really now? Well what am I thinking now?” There was a moment of silence. “I’m not a brat.” He stated simply.Big Thanks to the one who sent me the idea. Please R&R.
1. Missing You

**Trip**

**Chapter # 1: Missing You**

I sat there staring at him. The green haired, brown eyed boy that I'd chosen to cheat on my lover Shuichi with. I'd been such an idiot. Why did I choose this guy? God, he was ugly in comparison to my brat. I missed Shuichi so much now that I thought about it. The pink hair, the violet eyes and just how he looked at me. How he said my name. He whined when he said it, but it was cute. I made it seem like it annoyed me, but I actually liked his hyper attitude. Not like this guy. He was calm and just sort of sat there. He was…_Boring_. I groaned.

"What's wrong Eiri?"

"Nothing," I mumbled looking at Suguru again.

That was getting on my nerves, him calling me 'Eiri' all the damn time. I hated when Tohma said it and hated when Tohma's cousin said it. I closed my eyes.

**Flashback**

"Yukiii!"

"What now brat?"

"How's your novel coming Yukiii?"

"It was coming a lot better when you weren't here." I stated typing a little faster. I had a novel idea and I wasn't about to lose it.

"Yukiiiiii!" Shuichi whined at me, puppy eyeing me.

I groaned,

"What?"

"Be nice to me?" He pleaded.

I sighed,

"How nice?"

"Nice enough to say my name instead of calling me 'brat'?"

"Fine. Shu, please go away."

He bowed his head,

"Ok Yuki…I'll just go watch t.v, or something." He slumped his way out of the room, went into the living room and turned on the t.v.

I sighed again and stared at my laptop's screen.

"Crap. I wrote 'Shuichi' instead of writing 'Sophie,' damnit, he's such a distraction…A _cute_ distraction."

"I heard that Yukiiii!" Shuichi called from the living room.

"What the? How did he hear that?"

I got up after saving my document and turning off my laptop and walked down the hallway towards the living room. The t.v was on, but Shuichi wasn't watching it. He was out on the balcony. He was standing out on the balcony, watching the traffic, or something. I walked out onto the balcony quietly. But, he somehow heard me coming.

"Nice day out, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's nice."

'How the hell did he hear me coming!'

"You were mumbling while you were walking Yuki, a four year old would have heard you coming."

'Is he reading my mind?'

"I'm not reading your mind Yuki, I just know you a little to well."

"Really now? Well what am I thinking now?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm not a brat." He stated simply.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled.

**End Flashback**

"Hello? Eiri? Come back to Earth please…" Suguru said suddenly in my face.

I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"What the hell?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…Nevermind it…It's nothing…"


	2. Meeting Up

**Chapter # 2: Meeting Up**

It was when I was walking down the street that I happened upon a restaurant. A new restaurant. I saw them sitting outside at one of it's tables. Shuichi looked like a miracle. He was wearing a rather girly black t-shirt, and a pair of hip hugger jeans. He looked…_Happy_. Tohma sat across from him, with a smile on his face. Tohma wore a black jacket over a purple sweater. Plus he wore black jeans. His blonde hair not covered by his black hat for once. And his green eyes focused on the male before him. They were laughing about something, and talking. Tohma reaching out to Shuichi every now and again to touch his cheek, or hand and Shuichi turning pink about it again and again.

I took my amber gaze away from the scene before me. He was happy with Tohma and my life was a hell with Suguru. I sighed. I stared at my feet and continued walking down the street very slowly.

"Yukiii! Hey Yukiii!"

I looked up to see Shuichi waving me over,

"Come over here! Come here and have a drink with us!"

I looked from him to Tohma who was smiling up at his boyfriend, and laughing at the enthusiastic ways of the younger male.

"Please Yukiii!"

I got annoyed of him shouting at me and slumped my shoulders, admitting defeat and crossing the street over to the restaurant. Once I was there, I just stood there for a moment, not being able to register the fact that Shuichi was staring right at me.

"So, how are things with Suguru?" He questioned.

"Fine."

"Treating my cousin alright I hope?" Tohma questioned eyeing him slightly.

"Yeah."

"Have a seat Eiri-san," Tohma gestured to across from his own. I sat down.

"So how are things with you two?" I asked glancing at the two sitting side by side.

"Perfect," Tohma stated, wrapping an arm around Shuichi's waist,

"Just perfect."

"Yeah! Tohma's so nice and we have gone to the movies 3 days this week! We're hyper about seeing the newest of movies!"

"Correction, he's hyper, I'm broke," Tohma stated laughing lightly.

"Tohma, don't be so mean to me," Shuichi said with a small giggle. Tohma kissed him on the cheek,

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"You two make me sick," I stated looking away.


	3. Phone Call

**Chapter # 3: Phone Call**

Another day. Another boring day with Suguru. God I was getting sick of him.

"Eiri?"

"What?" I growled, typing at my laptop even faster then before.

"What are you working on?"

I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I'm a famous novelist…What the hell do you _think_ I'm working on?"

"A novel…So…Why does it say 'Shuichi' in it?"

I froze and stared at the screen.

"Damnit." I muttered.

"You miss him, don't you?"

I don't answer and yet that seems to answer his question. He sighs and doesn't speak for a moment,

"Eiri…It's over…You and me are done alright?"

"Whatever." I said as I continued typing away. My wishes were coming true. Suguru was leaving…My novel was coming along quite nicely, despite the fact that it read 'Shuichi' instead of the proper name. The only thing bothering me now? Shuichi was still with Tohma.

As if on cue, his phone rang.

"Suguru and you broke up Eiri-san? Might I ask why?"

"Because you cousin's a loser." I stated simply.

"Well, I hope you realize that Shuichi will _not_ come back to you, just because you are single again…"

"…"

"That's what you were thinking Eiri-san? You're sadly mistaken…"

**(Switching to Shuichi's POV)**

I got up and out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Tohma? Who are you calling so late?"

"I'm sorry Shu-chan…Did I wake you up?"

I yawned, rubbing at my eyes lightly,

"It's ok…I'm used to it by now…"

He gestured for me to come sit by him and I walked over, lying out on the couch, my head rested in his lap.

"Yes, he's right here…He's _very_ tired though…I don't think he's ready to speak to you right now in his current state, he _just_ got up…"

"Who is it?"

"It's Eiri-san."

I groaned, really not wanting to talk to him,

"What's he want?"

"To talk to you."

I held out my hand for the phone, Tohma handed it to me.

"What?" I said into the phone.

"Shu…God I'm sorry for what happened with me and Suguru…I really am…"

"I'm not coming back to you just because you apologized Yuki…I'm…I'm _happy_, here with Tohma…He's really nice to me…"

"I was nice to you!"

"Only sometimes."

"I'm sorry…I wish it had never happened…Then I wouldn't have to be alone…"

"I can't change that Yuki, sorry…I need to go to bed now, ok? I'm sleepy…Goodnight Yuki."

"Night Shu."

"Have sweet dreams, ok? That'll cheer you up a bit…That's what Ryu-chan _always_ says to _me_."

"Thanks Shu…You have sweet dreams too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up so I hit the "end" button on the phone.

"Can I go back to bed now Tohma?"

"Yes, of course you can…"

I sat up and faced him,

"Good night…I love you…"

"I love you too Shu-chan," he said placing a hand on my cheek and leaning his head down to mine. His lips were soft and brushed against mine gently. I loved him so much. He was my everything. That much I _knew_ would never change.

…

Would it?


End file.
